


Know You

by starwarned



Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Fictober Day 16prompt: "I never wanted anything else"Baz regresses and Simon brings him a snack.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Know You

**Author's Note:**

> preface: I did indeed write this on the 16th! I just have been out of service range for a few days so I'm posting it now! 
> 
> prompt is from [this list](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020) on tumblr!

I can tell when Baz has regressed. 

I’m sure Penelope and Shep notice as well. It’s not subtle. Nothing Baz  _ Drama  _ Grimm-Pitch does is subtle. 

He’s currently wrapped up in the sheets in my bed, his face buried in the pillow in order to hide his fangs from me. (As if I haven’t seen them. As if I haven’t put my tongue all over them and risked getting turned into a vampire). Just the tips of his socked feet are sticking out from under the covers and I try not to laugh at the sight. 

“Baz,” I say softly. I’ve got a warm mug of blood in one hand and half a sandwich in the other. I don’t know which one he’ll take (if either) so I set them both gently on the nightstand closest to where Baz is huddled. 

He doesn’t respond. He barely moves. 

“It’s warm,” I say. Baz hates few things more than cold blood when we have the ability to warm it up. 

He hums and I know that’s his way of acknowledging my presence and my efforts to help him. I carefully sit on the edge of the bed and try not to disturb him too much. He shifts and turns his head so I can actually see him. His face is more flushed than usual and I can tell his mouth is full of teeth that he’s attempting to hide from me. 

“Here.” I offer the mug of blood to him and he sits up in the bed just enough so he can drink it quickly, deftly not spilling a drop. He curls the blanket around his shoulders and holds the mug close to his chest. He’s wearing one of my ratty tees and a pair of my trackies. 

“Thank you,” he says under his breath. I can see a hint of his fangs when he speaks. They give him a bit of a lisp. It’s cute.

“What’s wrong, love?” I ask, reaching over to gently pat his thigh over the top of the blanket. 

He lowers his eyes and sets the mug back on the nightstand. 

I’m not great with words. I prefer to solve my issues (especially with Baz) with fighting or kissing, but I’ve learned that Baz needs words sometimes. Sometimes he needs me to hold his hand and pet his hair and tell him that I care for him. That he’s the one thing in my world that makes sense. 

“Darling,” I say, turning my body so I can face him better. “You’re so strong.” 

He shrugs and turns his head away. 

“You are,” I insist. 

“Simon-” 

“No,” I interrupt. “Let me tell you this. Merlin knows I’m not good at this but Merlin also knows that I love you. And you know that. And you know that I’ve been obsessed with you since we were kids. I’ve watched you change. I know who you are right now and how different that person is from the scared fifteen-year-old boy who had to hide himself from his father. I know you, Baz.”

“How can you love me?” Baz asks, his hands trembling in his lap. 

“How can I not?” I retort, letting out an amused sigh. “You’re the thing that’s occupied my every waking thought for years. Besides sour cherry scones.” 

“Of course,” Baz says, rolling his eyes. That’s how I know he’s feeling better. 

“I never wanted anything as much as I wanted you, Baz.” 

“How can you know that?” 

“Easy,” I say. “I never wanted anything else.” 

He’s quiet. 

“Just you.” 


End file.
